1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system, and more particularly to a lamp.
2. Description of Related Arts
Application of fluorescent lamp has a history of nearly one hundred years, the main principle is that vacuum discharge excites fluorescent powder, the light source is developed from the early T12 to T10, T9 and T8, the luminous efficiency is greatly improved. In recent years, T5 and T6 have been developed. Compared with the T8, luminous efficiency of the T5 and T6 is increased by 30%. With the development of new light source LED, efficiency is improved by 50-80% when compared with T8 fluorescent light. Conventionally, a lot of fluorescent lamps are still using T8, and a lot of T12 fluorescent lamps are still in use. People want to update the lamp to use new light source for saving energy.
According to the conventional energy saving updating products, T5 and LED light sources are used, and both are supplied with a lamp holder of a T8 lamp (which is similar to the replacement of a light source). However, transforming of T8 lamp circuit is needed, which takes a lot of manpower, and has hidden safety problems. In order to quickly and safely updating T8 and T12 lamps, and make the updated lamp safer, a lamp according to the present invention is provided.
Furthermore, for updating the conventional fluorescent lamp, T5 lighting element or LED lighting element is utilized for replacing T8 lighting element. T8 holder is utilized for power supplying, wherein circuit thereof is adjusted. As a result, more time is cost and the circuit is not safe.
Therefore, the conventional lamp may cause high maintenance cost and strict installing requirements.